


I Like To Talk

by jungjeons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungjeons/pseuds/jungjeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Castiel doesn't quite understand why Dean is saying the things he does duing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like To Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysticMoonhigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/gifts).



> So, I wrote Destiel. Shocking, I know, but my best friend MysticMoonhigh was feeling down and I wanted to cheer her up. You should go check out her fics by the way, 'cause she's super talented and nice.

“Oh fuck Cas, I can’t take any more, it’s too much, so fucking big...”

Cas’ hands stills immediately. He looks confused, and more than a little worried.

“But you said that you wanted me to “stretch your asshole wider than it has ever been”, Dean. And I happen to know that you are entirely capable of containing much wider objects than what I am currently inserting into your ass. Am I doing something wrong? Do you not desire to be “stretched wide open” anymore?”

Dean had stopped moaning when Cas began to talk, and when he looks over his shoulder at the angel, the look on his face is one of utter defeat. 

“Cas. We talked about this. You don’t stop unless I say the safe word.”

“The safe word, right.”

Dean sighs.

“You do remember the safe word, don’t you?”

Cas looks a bit anxious, and when Dean tries to catch his eyes, he looks away.

“Hey, Cas it’s okay.”

“I remember the word that you told me was “safe”, but I did not realise that it was supposed to be used in this context,” Cas mumbles.

Dean smiles, and turns around entirely until he’s facing Cas. He carefully lays a hand on Cas’ cheek.

“It’s alright Cas. I just, I just like to talk when you, you know, do... Things to me, and-”

“You mean when we have sex?”

“Yes, yeah that’s...”

Dean clears his throat before he talks again.

“I like to talk when we have sex, and even though I might say some things that, well... It just means that I like you, and that I like what you do to me, okay?”

Cas nods and looks up at Dean. The worry in his eyes are gone. He’s smiling.

“Would you like me to continue my work on your ass?”


End file.
